


The Planets

by AuroraStClaire



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: AU, Blind Character, Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 19:12:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16046780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraStClaire/pseuds/AuroraStClaire
Summary: Will having had a rough day, stops when he hears the most wondrous melodies being played on a subway piano.





	The Planets

   
  


Will slogged off the train.  It had been a long arduous day at work, all he wanted to do was get home to his dogs.  They always knew how to cheer him up after particularly hard days. He let out a drawn-out sigh.  Why he never quite the infernal job was a never ending frustration with himself. He wanted to quit, but he never seemed able to pluck up the courage to do so.  This life was a never-ending cycle of eat, work, sleep with nothing to change the routine. Being unmotivated to do anything with his life made it hard.

 

A string of lovely notes pulled him from his woe-is-me party.  Raising his head toward the broken down piano of the subway, surprised someone could make it sound so good.  Will walked by that piano every day, it had all kinds of graffiti on it, wood chipped off, the plastic on some keys have long since peeled away leaving wood faces been their ivory and black counterparts.  It was a sad sight when it wasn’t being blocked by some rock star wannabe.

 

Will shouldered his bag moving towards the piano.  There was a man with sandy, silvered hair sitting moved effortlessly across the keys.  A container sat on the top right of the piano, the odd passerby tossed in loose change.  At this time of the day it seemed people were in as big of a hurry as Will had been. No one was stopping to listen.  

 

Will moved closer to better hear the melody.  He was at the left side of the piano without realizing his legs had carried him.  Normally, he would stand far off to the side where a musician couldn’t see him until he dropped a few coins.  The man seemed to stare into the keys like he could see something that no one else could. Maybe that’s why the music was so majestic.  

 

The last chord of the song rang strong.

 

“That was ‘The Bringer of Joy’ was it not?” Will inquired as he leaned against the piano.  Will had limited knowledge of classical music, but that didn’t mean he didn’t enjoy it but, the only reason he recognized this piece was because it was almost music for “I Vow to Thee, My Country”.  

 

“Yes, yes it was.” the man didn’t look at him as he spoke.  “What is your favourite of the Planets?”

 

Will had to think a beat.  It had been a while since he’d sat down and listened to suites.“‘The Bringer of Peace’.”

 

The man smiled his fingers moving over the keys again.  Will moved from the hustle and bustle around them into a world that was just sounds.  With each soft note and tender pause Will swayed, falling into a feathered quilt of comfort.  If only he could bottle this feeling so he could have it whenever he needed it. Warm, enveloping.  He floated from cloud to cloud, dancing with the wind softly tousling his curls. The sun bright. The world perfect.

 

The loud screech of metal against wood burst Wills perfect bubble.  A few coins tickled down to the ground as a teenager ran off with the man’s livelihood.  Will rushed after the thief. People blocked him at every turn. He almost ran into a old woman carrying a small bag of groceries instead crashing into a man with a rather large suitcase to shoved him with a crash of words that he didn’t understand.  The thief slithered easily through the crowd. Getting further and further away. Will reached out fruitlessly as he became encased in people and moved at there slow pace out of the platform. Reaching the daylight and the crisp air he could no longer see the thief.

 

Will cursed himself as he wondered back.  He’d do is best to replace the contents. Hunting through the pockets of his jacket and bag but he had nothing on him. He picked up the coins he could see, placing them back on the right corner of the piano.  The man seemingly unfazed by the whole endeavor.

 

“I’m sorry, I wasn’t able to catch him.” It hurt, he couldn’t return the man what he had earned.  He could have been sitting there for hours. Will wondered when the man could have eaten last and not just some cheap fast food but something hearty, healthy and warm.

 

“You missed the ending.” the man placed his hands in his lap, slumping sadly.  “Music is far more important than a cup.”

 

“There isn’t a cup anymore.” the man still wasn’t looking at him.  Now he’d hurt the man’s feelings.

 

“ _ Oh for two Will, oh for fucking two _ .” Will cursed inwardly.  Why would he care more about the music though?  Will couldn’t imagine a greater need than being able to feed oneself.  Food was far more important. Will looked at the little pile of change. There wasn’t even enough to buy a hotdog from a stand.

 

The man’s hand ambled to the top of the piano, his fingers worn, the finger-less gloves that encased them ripped and frayed.  His face did not change as he touched the coins. His hand rested on top for so long, Will could feel himself dying inside.

 

“Could I buy you supper?” Will rubbed his forehead, It was the least he could offer make sure the man got a hot meal he was trying to pay for.  The pianist seemed like a nice guy and he wasn’t getting any odd vibes from him and he was more than happy to make sure he was fed and warm.

 

A smile crossed his face as he pulled all the coins into his hand pocketing them.  “I don’t even know your name?”

 

Will flushed.  It wasn’t like him to be rude.  “Uh… I’m Will, Will Graham.”

 

WIll needed to get out more often.  He was out of practice with dealing with people outside work.  Another reason to quit his job.

 

“Hannibal Lecter.” the man extended his hand, but it wasn’t quite aimed at Will.  

 

Will frowned but shuffled to shake it.  The man still wasn’t meeting his gaze. Was he ashamed of himself thus not wanting to meet anyone’s gaze?  To Will that didn’t seem quite right there was something else about him he couldn’t quite place.

 

Hannibal gently squeezed his hand, his other hand coming to rest over there two.  His touch tender. “Allow me to take you for supper?”

 

Will’s eyes went wide.  Was this man hitting on him?

 

“No, I insist.” Will was firm in his words.  He wanted to offer the man something equal to the feeling he had received and while those things seemed almost immeasurable a proper meal in a nice restaurant would be a great start.  

 

“ _ Although, This could get weird really quickly. _ ”

 

Hannibal’s smile widened revealing fangs in a smile that was somehow sweet.  Will swallowed. The way this man was making him feel was right. He shouldn’t feel like this, should he?

 

Hannibal reached into his pocket, pulling out a rather expensive smartphone.  “Call Alana.”

 

At the same time he pulled something off the music rack. A white and red striped cane snapped into being.  “Darling would you bring the car around. Thank you.”

 

“You…”  Will rubbed his forehead.   _ What an idiot! Never judge a person by their appearance. _

 

Hannibal wasn’t even that disheveled.  His clothes looked clean albeit holey. His hair was a little wild but maybe it had been the wind coming down onto the platform.  Will shook his head. No longer would he be making assumptions about this man.

 

“Are blind?  How very observant of you.” Hannibal teased.

 

“No I…” Will let out an uncomfortable breath feeling foolish, Hannibal was a man in no need of help.  Maybe he should walk away before he embarrassed himself further.

 

“Does the offer of supper still stand?”  Hannibal straightened his worn sweater.

 

Will scratched his head.  He made had made the offer it would be rude to take it back and Will didn‘t like being rude. “Yea.”

 

He had a driver how bad could it be?

**Author's Note:**

> The pieces referred to in this oneshot are from the album - Holst: Music for two pianos
> 
> The first being - The Planets, Op. IV. Jupiter, the Bringer of Jollity
> 
> The second being - The Planets, Op. II. Venus, The Bringer of Peace
> 
> I realize that these particular incarnations of the suites are written for two pianos but they are still beautiful and representation what I would imagine being played.
> 
> I hope you enjoy. Please leave a comment if you did. This is my first foray into Hannibal. I'd love you hear how you think I did.
> 
> :


End file.
